Provar
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Sirius estava entediado e tudo que precisava era de uma pequena discussão com Snape para se sentir animado. Será? Slash. Sirius e Snape.


Autora: Ivi

Beta: Marck Evans. Muita obrigada, moço. Inclusive pela 'inspiração' onde te disse.

Classificação: PG

Par: Severus Snape, Sirius Black

Avisos: Slash, yaoi.

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu só os coloco em algumas situações inusitadas que não vemos nos livros - infelizmente.

Comentários: Referente a palavra Nº 44 da minha table feita para a Srta Mizuki em troca do capítulo 5 de Gravity.

* * *

**- Nº 44 – Provar - **

Sirius entrou na cozinha em Grimmauld Place para preparar um chá. Enquanto enchia a chaleira de água, fez uma careta de desgosto. Aquela mania irritante de Moony fazer chá sempre que estava ali o estava contagiando. A verdade é que estava profundamente entediado. Estava sozinho, sem ter o que fazer e aquela casa o deprimia.

- Boa noite, Black.

Sirius tentou ocultar o sorriso. Tudo que precisava para espantar o tédio era uma boa 'conversa' com Snape.

- Snape. Sorrateiro como sempre.

- Sou apenas cuidadoso. Ao contrário de você. Sequer percebeu minha aproximação.

Sirius terminou de preparar o chá, virou-se para encarar o outro e se surpreendeu com a palidez do rosto dele. Tentou ignorar aquele sentimento incomodo de preocupação.

Snape continuou:

-Black, o que é isso? Seu namoradinho te abandonou?

Sirius franziu o cenho ao notar o sorriso zombeteiro de Snape.

- Se estiver se referindo a Remus, ele não é meu namorado, como você sabe bem. E ele não está.

- Eu me lembro muito claramente de vocês em Hogwarts para acreditar que, agora que estão morando juntos, não são namorados.

Sirius observou Snape caminhar até o fogão e se servir de chá.

- Acho que o tipo de relação que Remus e eu temos não te interessa. A não ser, é claro, que tenha interesse em algum de nós.

- Não me faça rir, Black. – Snape falou enquanto bebericava o chá.

Sirius respondeu, num tom carregado de ironia:

- Por favor, Snape. Não faça isso. Ver você rindo certamente deve ser uma das visões mais assustadoras que eu poderia ter.

- Muito engraçado, Black. Onde Lupin está?

Sirius franziu o cenho ante a pergunta fora de hora do outro.

- Precisou sair para uma missão da Ordem. Por que?

- Ah, é mesmo. Tinha me esquecido que você é o único inútil por aqui. – Ele fez uma pausa, antes de continuar. - Resolveu privar o mundo de sua desagradável presença? Se esse for o objetivo, tenho algumas poções mais eficientes que seu chá.

Sirius sentiu a raiva aquecendo-o lentamente.

- Snape, acho que nada que eu prepare pode ser mais fatal que seu veneno.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – Snape respondeu, colocando a xícara sobre a pia.

Sirius resolveu jogar um pouco e se aproximou lentamente do outro que estava de costas. Como era esperado o Mestre de Poções se virou quando o alcançava. Mas antes que ele pudesse reagir, Sirius o abraçou, tendo o cuidado de prender os braços dele para impedi-lo de usar a varinha, e o beijou.

Snape tinha um cheiro de ervas, poções e das masmorras de Hogwarts. Os lábios finos permaneceram fechados e lutando para se libertar. O ex-Gryffindor notava que a cada tentativa frustrada de se soltar, 'sua vítima' ficava mais irritada.

Afastou-se, exibindo um sorriso ligeiramente vitorioso ao ver os olhos negros tomados pela fúria. Mas teve o cuidado de manter o outro bem preso em seus braços.

- Black, seu idiota. O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ora, Snape, pensei em verificar se seu veneno realmente não era mais letal que meu chá. Queria prová-lo direto da fonte.

Sirius observou a raiva ser substituída pelo choque e novamente por raiva no rosto do professor de poções.

- Black, me solta. Agora.

- Para você me azarar? Nem pensar.

- E o que pretende fazer? Me manter preso assim toda a noite? Logo vai se cansar e vou te fazer arrepender amargamente do que está fazendo.

Sirius deu um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes. Daquele tipo que aborrecia profundamente ao outro. Quando Snape ia fazer uma nova réplica irritada, ele o beijou. E dessa vez nada, absolutamente nada, o poderia ter preparado para a sensação causada por aquele beijo. Não viu estrelas ou qualquer uma daquelas baboseiras românticas. Quando suas línguas se tocaram, foi pura energia. Passou a explorar a boca de Snape, línguas enroscando-se numa disputa por controle. Queria experimentar o gosto, a maciez.

Esqueceu-se que tinha de manter Snape preso e só percebeu vagamente que já não havia resistência. Mas não pôde ignorar quando começou a ser correspondido. Nem como suas mãos passaram a percorrer o corpo do outro e a desabotoar as vestes negras. E como as mãos pálidas de Snape passaram a retirar sua camisa, com sofreguidão. Afastaram-se apenas o suficiente para recuperarem o fôlego, retomando o beijo logo em seguida. Sirius apenas o mantinha prensado contra a pia, explorando cada pedaço da pele branca que era desvendado. Queria mais. Desejava sentir cada uma daquelas sensações que Snape provocava em seu corpo onde o tocava.

Enterrou o rosto nos pescoço de Snape, mordendo-o e marcando-o. Sentiu o mesmo cheiro das masmorras no cabelo do outro e mergulhou os dedos nele. Foi como um balde de água fria. Lembrou-se que aquele era o Sebosão. O seu inimigo mais odiado. Não devia e nem podia estar sentindo aquelas coisas com ele. Afastou-se lentamente, sem coragem de encarar os olhos negros.

O silêncio opressivo da cozinha era quebrado apenas pela respiração ofegante de ambos e pelo som que Snape fazia enquanto ajeitava as roupas. Sirius forçou-se a encarar o outro, mas o comentário irônico morreu em seus lábios com o olhar que recebeu.

- Nunca mais volte a fazer isso, Black. Não se dá algum valor a própria vida.- Snape falou antes de se retirar, as vestes se agitando atrás dele.

Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo. Passou a língua pelos lábios, tentando reter por mais um tempo o sabor daquele beijo. Não era certo. Eles se odiavam desde sempre. Então, por que se sentia daquele jeito? Desde antes de Azkaban que não tinha aquelas sensações e não se conformava em tê-las justamente com Snape.

Deu um suspiro resignado e dirigiu-se ao fogão para servir-se de chá. Tomou um gole e fez uma careta involuntária. Estava horrível. _'É, talvez o veneno de Snape não seja tão mal afinal.'_


End file.
